Prince Dreambert
Prince Dreambert, or most simply Dreambert, is a major character who appeared in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. He is the heir to the throne of Pi'illo Castle of the Pi'illo Kingdom. He was trapped in a nightmare chunk when Antasma crushed the Dark stone and nightmare chunks scattered around Pi'illo Island but was later freed by Mario in the Dream world. He then allies with Mario. Luigi and Starlow to stop Antasma. Profile Physical description Prince Dreambert is a Pi'illo character that wears red clothing with a cape and has a red Pi'illo as a head. Powers and abilities Like most Pi'illo citizens, Dreambert possess the ability to fly. He can also enter in and out of people's dreams (mainly Luigi's). Prince Dreambert can also turn himself into a pillow so that Luigi can rest on him activating Dreampoints. Personality Prince Dreambert appears to be the opposite of Starlow as having a calm personality. However, he can get serious when it comes to Antasma since they have a long history with one another. Dreambert is offended when he is name called, seen when Starlow called him "Forgetbert". Dreambert and Starlow also seem to have a bit of a friendly rivalry, like Goombario and Koops from Paper Mario. Biography Prince Dreambert is the prince of Pi'illo Kingdom and heir to the Pi'illo Castle throne. The Dark Stone attempting to destroy the Dark Stone.]] During the presence of Antasma, Antasma stole the Dark Stone and shattered it into pieces. The Dark Stone's pieces became Nightmare Chunks; it trapped the Pi'illo people and Dreambert's soul into the Dream World. Mario and Luigi and Luigi freed Dreambert from the Nightmare Chunk.]] Many years of imprisonment, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Toadsworth found a Pi'illo, they brought it to the collection room. A Dream Portal appeared when Luigi slept on it, Peach was brought by a dark figure into the Dream World, convincing Mario to rescue her. Dreambert's soul appeared to Mario and told him to rescue him. Meanwhile, Mario and Dreamy Luigi freed Dreambert from the Nightmare Chunk and they returned to the real world. This shocked everyone present within the area and he explained the events of Antasma. Searching for Peach Mario, Luigi and Starlow follow Dreambert from the collection room, but lost track of him. After Mario, Luigi and Starlow found a Pi'illo, Prince Dreambert approached them and asked their help on rescuing the Pi'illo. After rescuing a pink Pi'illo, Dreambert and Mario returned to the real world and the group continued progressing to the pipe found at the Mushrise Park. Dream's Deep After Brickle gave Eldream's Pillow to Mario and Luigi, Prince Dreambert accompanied Mario to the dream world. Dreamy Luigi, Mario and Dreambert chase the Dreambunny with a nightmare chunk. After rescuing Eldream, himself and Dreambunny opened the path to the Dream's Deep. Entering the Dream's Deep, they follow Peach's voice until they approach Antasma, Peach and Bowser. After Mario and Dreamy Luigi fought Antasma and Bowser, they returned to the real world. Later, Mario, Dreambert and Peach returned to the real world with Eldream. Prince Dreambert announced that Antasma had returned the plague the Pi'illos. Starlow mentioned that Antasma teamed up with Bowser. Dozing Sands Brickle opened the Mushrise Park gate for Mario and company to enter Dozing Sands. Dreambert accompanied Mario, Luigi and Starlow while rescuing P'illos with a Dozite. to the dream world and discovered the Luiginary Work with Dreamy Luigi, and rescued purple Pi'illos with a Dozite to progress to the Dream Stone. Mario entered the world and accompanied Dreamy Luigi and Dreambert to find the Dream Stone's spirit. The spirit kept avoiding the group until it told Dreamy Luigi that the Dream Stone is found at Mount Pajamaja. After returning to the real world, they went to Wakeport in order to progress to Mount Pajamaja. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Prince Dreambert made a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a primary spirit. His spirit can be obtained in the World of Light at the Light Realm or Spirit Board. The player can also purchase this spirit from the Vault Shop for 500G. References Navigation Category:Characters in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Pi'illos